


[Blue]

by MakikoIgami



Series: Promptis Fan Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: While Noctis likes to sleep in, Prompto takes time to reflect on ten years passed.





	[Blue]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@promptisfanweek](https://promptisfanweek.tumblr.com). It’s more a drabble than anything, but we all start small. (Incidentally one day after my wife and I’s anniversary.)

The sun rose, tinting the world in a golden red hue, taking away the blue of the night before.

It seemed such an easy thing, a sunrise. But even after more than ten years, Prompto couldn't help but stare in wonder. Well, he argued with himself, that's what ten years of darkness could do to you.

He sat on a windowsill high up in the New Citadel, watching the sunrise much like he had done every morning in the past years. Even after ten long years of living here, he couldn't help but stop and sit, waiting anxiously for the first golden rays to break over the horizon. And then, he held his breath until the golden ball appeared above the horizon as well.

Dressed in his Crownsguard garb, heavy coat, heavy boots and skintight pants, he sat and watched the sun rise, before he turned back to the big bed in the middle of the room, watching the covers there rise and fall with the steady breaths of the man still under them.

A few hours ago, when they had gone to bed, he had gazed into eyes that had the color of the sky just before the sunrise, watched them close as they were heavy with sleep, just to follow the other into the land of dreams. As every day, he had woken up hours before the sunrise, went for a run around the place and then took a long hot shower before he dressed in his uniform and waited for the most important man of Eos to wake up from his deep sleep.

"Hnnng, Prom?" he heard the voice of the man and chuckled, sliding off the window sill. "Is it too much to ask from the King that his husband stays with him until he's awake? We talked about this."

"Sorry, your majesty," Prompto chuckled as he leaned on the bed, hovering over the man to press a kiss to the mop of the black hair that was everywhere on the pillow. "But your bodyguard needs to make sure that everything is alright before you're even awake. Plus, I'm still here."

"I'm pretty sure no one will come up here," Noctis Lucis Caelum growled as he scooted closer in his little blanket cocoon. "You worry too much. Spend more time with me in bed while we can."

"I remember the last time I stayed in bed for a little longer, you were complaining just how loud the shuffling of my feet was, the tapping of me on my phone playing games and, oh, how loud I breathed," Prompto teased as he accepted the king's head on his lap. "This is a compromise you agreed to."

"...Alright, alright, I get it," Noctis groaned, leaning a little closer as Prompto ran his fingers through his hair. If he hadn't seen him handle heavy guns, he would have never guessed those hands were capable of such from how gentle they were on his scalp. "But the bed's lonely without you."

"Is that a pout that I hear?" Prompto chuckled.

"I have every right to pout at my husband," Noctis said, emphasizing their marital status again, because he wished more often than not that Prompto would forget about that as well. "My husband whose only duty it should be to be in my arms. Especially on our 10th anniversary."

"Ah, but you like it when I wear this uniform," Prompto replied with the confidence of a man who has had this conversation countless times. 

"I like taking it off your body even more," Noctis replied and leered out of the top of his cocoon.

"Happy anniversary, pervert," Prompto grinned.

"You love me."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't take my other duties any less serious. Now rise and shine, your majesty."

"I hate you," Noctis whined, hiding back under the covers.

"You don't. Come on, let's get you presentable. Ignis was preparing those memory lane pastries in the kitchen as I passed him by earlier," Prompto promised as he tugged on the covers.

That earned him a quick peek over the edge of the comforter before Noctis rolled on his back and pushed it off his face.

"I guess it can't be helped. Can I get a good morning kiss at least? It's our anniversary after all."

"Hm... It can't be that bad," Prompto said with a grin that clearly said otherwise. Still, he leaned in and over Noctis to press his lips chastely to that of his husband, fully attempting to pull away a moment later, when a strong hand gripped the back of his head and pulled him down into a much more passionate kiss that he gave in to all too easily. Only when Noctis carded his hand through Prompto's hair, destroying his carefully sculpted hairdo did he pull away with a stern look.

"Work first and we'll play later," he promised, feeling his cheeks heat up when the king's eyes turned just a notch darker with the bout of lust that washed over him.

"Pervert," he repeated and pushed off the bed, straightening his clothes. "Come on, let's get going."

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't tempted at all to spend the day with Noctis in his bed, especially since it was a special one for the both of them. There had been a time when they wouldn't get out of bed at all - shortly after getting married two years after the Long Night - but with Noctis' duties came a lot more that he had to do every day, so that they couldn't spend every waking hour within each other's hold. Just today there would be a lengthy ceremony for their wedding anniversary that Prompto dreaded, but well. They weren't living their lives for themselves anymore.

Prompto had adjusted quicker than Noctis, hence they kept arguing like this every morning. It was fun and the days were exciting, and Prompto usually made it up to Noctis whenever he had an hour of free time in between. Or just half an hour.

"Hey Noct," he said as he helped Noctis into his own coat, leaning in to press a kiss to the spot where the shoulders ended and his neck started. He smiled as Noctis shivered and shot him a heated glare of his shoulder in the mirror.

"Happy 10th anniversary."


End file.
